


It's That Kind of a Runny Feeling

by Loolph



Series: My Hues of Blues [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Early Work, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: This is a blues that requires some bagpipes and flageolet background tones and any other bluntly Scottish stereotype sounds you can imagine, which I humbly apologies for. The stereotypes, not the sounds.





	It's That Kind of a Runny Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> It is also a work inspired text. The Scottish guy I spoke to that time had such a stuffy nose, I was getting a cold just from listening to him. So, there...

I've always wanted.  
I've always wanted to be lovesick  
And now I'm just pissed, sweaty and weak.

_My Scottish ship's handler,_  
_Love is not your best friend._

I thought it's some...  
I thought it's some curious Scottish pose  
But you truly have a running nose.

_My Scottish ship's handler,_  
_Love is not your best friend._

You talk slowly.  
You talk slowly, clearly contagious  
and it had to come between us.

_My Scottish ship's handler,_  
_Love is not your best friend._

Niell, darling.  
Niell, darling, if I may be so bold,  
You really do have a f...g cold.

_My Scottish ship's handler,_  
_Love is not your best friend._

**Author's Note:**

> I later found out that he sounds like that for 3 years now. Maybe he's allergic to moorland, tartan and haggis? Again, with the stereotypes. Bad me... :-P


End file.
